


Вопрос

by LazyRay



Series: Good omens. Любимчик [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Questions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: Кроули всё не может поверить, что его оставят в покое. Вельзевул ничем не может ему помочь. (Даже если бы и хотела). У неё, между прочим, отпуск!
Relationships: Beelzebub & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good omens. Любимчик [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470176
Kudos: 9





	Вопрос

Она сидела на узкой кромке песчаного пляжа, у самой границы, где набегавшие волны почти касались её босых ног, и смотрела на океан.  
Она не удивилась его появлению, только чуть-чуть ссутулилась.  
\- Кто? – спросила она.   
\- Прошу прощения? – Кроули не торопился подходить.  
\- Кто тебе сказал, где я?  
\- У меня свои источники, – заюлил он.  
\- Тоже мне тайна, – фыркнула она. – Только двое знали, где я. К одному ты не подойдёшь сам, а вот вторая... Что ты ей посулил?  
\- Почему посулил? – возмутился Кроули. – Это была полноценная сделка!   
\- Кроули...  
\- Набор для маникюра. Аккуратные коготки скоро снова войдут в моду.   
\- Меня продали за бутылочку лака! – удивления в голосе Вельзевул, конечно же, не было. – Хотя что ещё можно ожидать от Эрики.   
\- Это был очень дорогой набор! – возмутился Кроули; он бы не стал предлагать всякий мусор секретарше Вельзевул!  
\- Кроули, – утомлённо проговорила Вельзевул. – Тебя выставили из Ада за неподобающее поведение, а ты по-прежнему умудряешься устраивать мне проблемы. Зачем тебе понадобилось трогать моду на когти?  
Кроули пожал плечами. Порой пакости у него выходили сами собой, опыт тысячелетий не пропьёшь!   
\- Я не с пустыми руками.  
Решив, что сразу его убивать уже не стали, можно и приблизиться, он уселся рядом – на разумном отдалении, конечно, – и поставил на песок между ними красивую бутылку с прозрачной жидкостью. Вельзевул с сожалением покосилась на подарок. Она и русский-то выучила только ради их водки.   
\- Ты думаешь, что я приму что-то из твоих рук после того, что ты устроил на своей казни? – осведомилась она.  
Кроули почесал затылок: этого он не учёл.   
\- Опробуешь на своей Эрике? – предложил он.  
Это был приемлемый вариант.   
\- Чего заявился? – голос Вельзевул не изменился, но Кроули не первую сотню лет работал с ней и воодушевился столько очевидным ему смягчением.  
\- У меня вопрос, – начал он.  
Вельзевул засмеялась. Это было весьма редкое зрелище, и те, считанные по пальцам одной руки предыдущие случаи, когда Кроули был свидетелем подобного, смех Князя Ада был ужасающим и полным издёвки. В этот раз она смеялась искренне. Ну, хоть чем-то порадовал, раз подарок приняли с оговоркой.  
\- Ох, Кроули, – Вельзевул вытирала уголки глаз, – ты и твои вопросы! Ничему тебя жизнь не учит.  
\- Так ты научи! – с готовностью подхватил Кроули.   
Вельзевул вздохнула, окончательно отсмеявшись, и проговорила:  
\- Спрашивай.  
\- Чего хочет Владыка?  
\- Хороший вопрос, – одобрила Вельзевул. – Вот у него и спроси.  
Кроули содрогнулся, что только вызвало очередной смешок.  
\- Он пришёл к нам, он подарил меня Азирафелю!  
\- Он всегда знал толк в наказаниях.  
Кроули решил не уточнять, кого из них двоих наказали.   
\- Кроули, ну откуда мне знать, – проговорила Вельзевул в ответ на многозначительное молчание. – Поживём, увидим. Ты, между прочим, лишил всех своих собратьев смысла жизни! И Владыке теперь приходится что-то придумывать. Не до тебя ему сейчас. Так чего ты теперь пришёл ко мне и портишь мой первый отпуск за тысячи лет?   
\- Знаешь, – сказал Кроули, – солнце и ветер очень полезны для кожи. В умеренных дозах.  
В аду придерживались мнения, что внешность лишь отражает внутреннее уродство. Были подозрения против Кроули, основанные на его смазливой внешности. А теперь от утверждает, что всё благодаря его затянувшейся командировке на Землю. Кто ему поверит теперь, когда он свалил в закат! С ангелом!   
\- Пошёл ты, – практически беззлобно огрызнулась Вельзевул.   
\- Как прикажет мой лорд! – Кроули дурашливо раскланялся и свалил, как и было приказано, оставив Князя ада в восхитительном одиночестве на пустынном берегу (почти) необитаемого острова. 


End file.
